Catch A Falling Star
by willowbabe
Summary: Based on a lullaby my mum used to sing to me. Harry is feeling stressed after the events of 4th year. Someone helps him feel better with the help of a lullaby his mother used to sing....... complete fluff by the way, with my favourite couple at the reins.
1. Catch A Falling Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. I don't own the song. I do own a new dusty blue glittery spagetti strap dress, a diamond ring, three pairs of hoop earrings, Jamelia's album, and the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack.  
  
Catch A Falling Star  
  
Sounds of laughter escaped to outside. Sirius was obviously fitting in with the Weasleys quite well. After the initial shock, they had all come to accept him, and while waiting for news of Voldemort, Molly had invited him to stay at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were staying for the holidays too.  
  
It was his fourth night at the Weasleys, and Harry had escaped to sit outside on the bench, on the pretence that he was hot. Although he loved the Burrow and all it's occupants, Harry wished he were somewhere else. He just wanted to be alone. But that was almost impossible at the Weasleys. Privacy was an alien concept there.  
  
He wished he could just be left with all his sorrows, instead of everybody trying to help. When people tried to help, they usually got themselves killed. Like Cedric. No! Harry pushed the thought of Cedric to the back of his mind.  
  
It was ironic really. Harry had spent most of his life alone, with no-one to share things with, or talk with. But now, the one time when he really wanted to be alone, and he was surrounded by people. Just my luck he thought. Glumly he lifted his head and started looking at the stars.  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day  
  
That song. Was someone singing, or was it coming from memories? It seemed so familiar. It was as if he had heard it, many times before, long ago. He looked up at the stars, looking for one that was falling, doing as the song instructed. Memories came rushing back.  
  
********  
  
He was small, a baby. It was night time, and his mother was just putting him to bed.  
  
"Mama." He burbled, as Lily lifted him high above her head, before bringing him down again to kiss him on the forehead. Lily looked shocked, but pleased at the same time.  
  
"James? James, come here. Harry just said his first word." She called. Within seconds, Harry's dad had joined them and was looking proudly at his son.  
  
"What did he say?" James asked, excitedly.  
  
"He said mama." Lily replied, just as proudly.  
  
"What? No mention of me?" he poked his son, jokingly. "I'm upset now." And James started pretending to cry. Harry's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Dada." He burbled. "Mama, Dada."  
  
James stopped and looked at his son, amazed.  
  
"Mama, Dada, Harry." Harry continued. Lily and her husband looked at each other.  
  
"It's as if he understands what we're saying." Lily whispered. "And he even knows how to say his name." James picked up his son and cradled him in his arms.  
  
"I guess Dumbledore was right when he said we should expect great things from Harry." Lily nodded in reply, as Harry focused his gaze on the window. Harry reached towards it, and made it quite clear to both his parents that he wanted to look outside.  
  
James carried his son over to the window, and Harry looked out at the starry sky. A shooting star flew across the sky, and Harry reached out to grab it. When he failed, he started to whimper. James looked at his wife, unsure how to quieten his son. Lily took Harry in her arms and began to rock him gently. She looked out at the sky and started to sing softly.  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,  
  
Never let it fade away,  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,  
  
Save it for a rainy day."  
  
Harry sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling up to his mother's warm breast. She continued rocking him, until he eventually fell asleep.  
  
************  
  
Harry awoke from his memories to find Ginny sitting next to him. Harry knew that Ginny used to have a crush on him when she was younger. Although he would never tell Ron, he had started to notice that she was becoming very attractive. But unfortunately for Harry, as soon as he started to gain interest, she stopped seeing him as a crush.  
  
Looking at her, he noticed Ginny was singing, and it was the same song his mother had sung to him as a lullaby, many years ago.  
  
"For love may come and tap you on the shoulder  
  
Some starless night  
  
And just in case you feel you want to hold her  
  
You'll have a pocket of starlight"  
  
"Hey Gin," he grinned a feeble smile, although he was rewarded by a soft gentle smile back. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Well, I noticed you sitting out here, by yourself, so I thought I would join you. You looked lonely." She smiled at him gently. "Is there anything you want to talk about? I'll listen."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm alright, honest. You should go back inside before you catch cold." Harry smiled another weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Mum!" teased Ginny. "Actually I'd prefer just to sit outside and sing, if you don't mind?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day"  
  
Harry returned his gaze to the stars again. And, just like that night, many years ago, he saw a shooting star. "Make a wish." Whispered Ginny. Harry closed his eyes, and made a wish.  
  
"For when your troubles start in multiplying  
  
And they just might.  
  
It's easy to forget them without trying  
  
With a pocket of starlight"  
  
Ginny continued singing, and without realising it at first, Harry started to feel better. He didn't feel quite so lonely, and felt as if all his troubles had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Never let it fade away  
  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
  
Save it for a rainy day"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ginny shivering, and he instinctively put his arm around her. They sat there for a while, neither wanting to move. Ginny had been longing for that moment for as long as she had known him, and he felt so relaxed and calm there, he didn't want to move. It just seemed so natural, and right.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked nervously, "Did you mean what you said earlier?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Will you really listen? And not interrupt or tell me I'm being stupid or anything?"  
  
"Of course. I'll always be here, whenever you want to talk." Ginny smiled an encouraging smile. "Always."  
  
Harry smiled back, and Ginny noticed that it was a full smile this time, and not a weak attempt at a half smile. He took a deep breath and began telling her everything.  
  
He told her how he felt responsible for Cedric's death, how he thought that if he let people get too close to him, they might get hurt by Voldemort. He told her how he worried about Ron and Hermione, and Sirius. And he told her how he was afraid that he might not live up to everyone's expectations, and how he thought he might disappoint them.  
  
When he had finally finished, Ginny, who had sunk further and further into his arms, looked up at him. "Harry, you will never ever disappoint me."  
  
Harry smiled, and then realised that he had never spoken of his feelings quite as freely as he had that night. He wasn't sure, but there was just something about Ginny that made him want to open up his heart. He knew then, that no matter what, he would always be able to confide in her.  
  
"I wish I had known my parents." He announced suddenly. Ginny looked up in surprise. "I just want to know what they think of me. To know if they like me."  
  
"Harry, I think I can honestly say, they would be extremely proud of you."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so. Look at you. You've defeated Voldemort more than once, which is more than most wizards. You've always been one of the top in your classes. You've got brilliant friends who love you and will always look out for you. And do you know what Sirius said to me the other day. He said 'You know what? Harry is turning into James more and more each day.' "  
  
"Did he really?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
Harry looked back at the stars, unsure of his feelings. For some reason, one part of him had a weird urge to kiss Ginny. But another part didn't. This was the part that was afraid of her older brothers. Also he didn't want to ruin the moment. But he had to do something.  
  
Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and began to hum the song quietly. Harry gently kissed the top of her head. It wasn't the most romantic thing to do, but it was a start. He rested his head on hers, as she continued humming.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of light shot towards them. Instinctively, they ducked. When they realised that it wasn't going to hit them, they looked up at it. A ball of white light hung in the air, sparkling. It slightly resembled the golden snitch, except for the fact that it seemed to be glowing. Little bits of the light seemed to be falling onto the ground, so it seemed as if there was a gold dust covering the garden.  
  
"Catch a falling star." Whispered Ginny, smiling. Harry looked at her, amazed. She nodded her head towards the star. "Go on."  
  
"No, you." said Harry, selflessly. "You catch a falling star."  
  
Ginny smiled at him sweetly. "I already have." She said as she squeezed his hand. Harry smiled and gingerly, took a step forward. He reached out his hand, and the star fell into it. He slipped it into his pocket.  
  
"I don't think I'll need this anymore, but just in case." He pulled Ginny towards him and this time, didn't hesitate to kiss her properly on the lips.  
  
"Save it for a rainy day." Ginny said, just before he kissed her again. 


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See previous chapter. Sorry. I am a firm believer in finishing stories when they should finish, but my muse is way too strong for me, and I was forced to write this. It's not too bad though. And it includes my other favourite couple. Oh and sorry if Ginny seems a bit out of character, but I thought that she can't be as shy as she seems. After all she is a Weasley. There's bound to be a bit of a Weasley temper there. Also, lets face it. If they're ever going to get together, then Ginny's gonna have to do the seducing, cos Harry's too noble for that!  
  
  
  
Catch A Falling Star  
  
An Epilogue  
  
Sirus glanced out of the window in a pause between telling the twins the story of how, when he was at school, he bewitched the suits of armour to leap out at any passing Slytherins. He gasped, confused at what he saw.  
  
"Lily? James?" he gaped, although he knew it was impossible since they were dead.  
  
"Nah, that's just Harry and Ginny making out." Said Fred, glancing out. He looked at his brothers, confused. There was a scrambling, and soon, all four of the Weasley brothers were at the window, looking out.  
  
"What's he doing to our sister?!" Percy asked outraged.  
  
"He's kissing her!" George replied, just as angry.  
  
"How dare he?!" Fred fumed. Ron turned to his brothers, red in the face.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go sort him out." And they raced out to the unwanted aid of their younger sister, who was still locked in a long kiss with Harry. Sirius smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"They look just like Harry's parents." He mused out loud. Hermione grinned, as Mrs Weasley rushed out to make sure that 'the poor boy' didn't get pummelled to a pulp by her sons. Soon, shouts could be heard from the garden.  
  
"Get off our sister!" shouted George.  
  
"What do you four think you are doing?" screamed Ginny. Hermione scrambled to the window, to watch the scene outside, with Sirius.  
  
"Protecting you." Percy replied, as Fred and Ron pulled Harry away.  
  
"How dare you?" Ginny pushed her brothers away, and helped Harry up. She dusted him down and turned to her siblings, fuming. "You had NO right to do that. I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need protecting."  
  
"But he was kissing you!!"  
  
"Yes, Ron, I know that. Kissing. It's exactly the same thing as what Percy does with Penelope, or Fred with Angelina, or George with Katie, or you with Hermione. It's nothing new. And anyway, I wanted him to kiss me."  
  
"But he's my best friend!"  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"So.. It's just wrong. Best friends don't kiss younger sisters." Ron scowled at Harry.  
  
"Ron! Fred! George! Percy! Leave your sister and Harry alone. I want you inside that house this minute." Yelled Mrs Weasley, grabbing the twins by the arm. "I need to have a long talk with you four about manners."  
  
Everyone jumped. They had been so focused on what was happening in front of them, that they hadn't noticed Mrs Weasley marching towards them. Furiously, she frog-marched her four sons back down to the house and sat them in the kitchen.  
  
"Now where were we?" asked Ginny seductively, before kissing Harry again.  
  
**********************  
  
"What were you boys thinking of?! You know that Ginny has liked him for years. And now he likes her back! They are happy! What bothers you about that? Harry is our guest after all. You shouldn't treat guests like that!" Mrs Weasley continued raving, while her offspring sat sulking in their chairs. Eventually she couldn't think of anything more to yell about, so she sent them to the living room, to entertain the other guests. "Hopefully you'll treat them nicer than you did, Harry."  
  
Fred and George raced to the living room, not quite believing their good luck. Their punishment was to entertain Sirius Black?! The Sirius Black, marauder and escaped convict. What a brilliant punishment!  
  
Ron and Percy followed a bit slower, although both eager to get away from their mother's wrath. Percy left to go to his room, for an important piece of work, due at the ministry, (In other words he wanted to write to his girlfriend) but Ron joined the others in the living room.  
  
Unfortunately, he entered to find Fred and George grinning at him, and Hermione sitting in the corner, hunched up in a ball. Sirius was sitting in the armchair, watching the scene before him with great amusement.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Have I got something on my nose?" Ron asked, anxiously. "And why is Hermione in the corner, shaped like a ball?"  
  
"We were just asking her about something that Ginny told us." Grinned Fred.  
  
"Can you guess what it might be?" George and his brother moved in closer to Ron, like panthers circling their prey. "I'll give you a clue, it involved me and Katie, Fred and Angie, Perce and Penelope, and you and a certain someone else!"  
  
Ron paused a moment in thought, remembering the conversation. Kissing. It's exactly the same thing that Percy does with Penelope, or Fred with Angelina, or George with Katie, or you with Hermione. *So that was what they were on about. Oh wait, me and Hermione were keeping it secret. Damn!* Ron glanced at Hermione and blushed.  
  
"Aww, has ickle Ronniekins finally got himself a girlfriend?" smirked Fred. He and his twin grinned as their younger brother turned even redder than before. He pushed them away.  
  
"What do you mean, finally? I'm not even a fifth year yet and I've got a girlfriend. You didn't get one until your sixth year." Ron replied, as he walked over to Hermione. She lifted up her head. "And I defiantly think I got the best looking one."  
  
Sirius grinned, as Hermione stood up and smiled at Ron, then kissed him gently, but passionately on the lips. He smiled even more when he saw the twins jaws drop.  
  
"The boy does have a point." He commented, catching the twin's attention. "Now do you want to hear the story of how I made Snape fall in love with Arabella Figg, or would you like to tell me some of the pranks you two honorary marauders have pulled?"  
  
The twins eagerly sat down in front of their idol, leaving their two younger siblings to spend some quality time with their loved ones.  
  
  
  
Finite 


End file.
